


The Cost of Construction

by Ziffy



Series: The Infested Chronicles [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Don't think too hard about Helminth, The Sacrifice Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziffy/pseuds/Ziffy
Summary: Ordis and Helminth team up to build a frame!





	The Cost of Construction

“Alright Ordis, I’m heading out!” the operator’s voice called, the ramp already closed.

“Please return- _covered in blood!_... safe and sound.” the ever-faithful ship cephalon replied. “While you are away, I shall begin the construction of your new frame!”

Ordis wasn’t entirely sure whether his remark was heard, but the task remained at hand. He digitally shuddered at what was to come. Deep in the bowels of the ship, he activated sensors that he kept off unless absolutely necessary and prepared to communicate with… it.

“Alright- _you abominaaat-_ erm, Helminth. It’s time again.”

The tame infestation replied in its usual breathy way. Somehow, even trying to translate it felt gross to Ordis. “I have the blueprints and the constructed parts prepared for you. Just tell me what ingredients you need for the serum, and what type of frame you’ll need.” Somehow, he didn’t lapse into his glitch voice. He nudged the parts from their place in the inventory to the chute leading to Helminth’s room.

After looking the parts over, Helminth informed Ordis of what it would need. The cephalon shuddered, eager to turn off the sensors. With shopping list in “hand”, he sent out the small collection craft that the operator didn’t know about.

His first trip was to one of the derelict ships the infestation had taken over. Working quickly so as not to be noticed, Ordis harvested a few small tendrils of infested mass and placed them in the special containment vessels. After that was complete, he briefly swung by Eris for the same purpose.

With the required samples stowed for the serum, Ordis turned to the less pleasant part of the shopping trip. He mused to himself how it could be possible that there was something even less pleasant than harvesting infested matter for Helminth. Putting away those thoughts, he turned towards one of the smaller Corpus outposts on Venus. He marked a target and waited until the Scrambus started walking back to her quarters for the day. Ordis unloaded three rounds of tranq darts, ensuring that she wouldn’t wake up in transit.

Telling himself that it was ok, that there was no reason to feel bad about this, he flew the little craft back. The collection ship docked just outside of the infested room, and Helminth reached in to retrieve the ingredients. Ordis told himself that the operator killed many more of even that particular type of unit than he could imagine. Helminth restrained the Scrambus, still asleep, in The Chair. Ordis activated the extra soundproofing seals around the room, telling himself that it wasn’t his fault it had to be this way, that the Orokin were the ones to blame.

He waited until the screaming started to turn off his sensors to that room.

Three days later, the doors opened. Sitting in the chair, mindless as every other frame to go through the operation, sat a newly created Ember.


End file.
